1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for removing collars from compressed gas cylinders and, more particularly, to a simple and rapid method and apparatus for removing collars from compressed gas cylinders which virtually eliminates the possibility of damaging the cylinder in any way.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the field of compressed gas cylinders, it is common to place a cylinder collar on the top of the cylinder, the cylinder collar serving the function of identifying the owner of the cylinder whose name appears on the collar. While the collar will remain on the cylinder and not normally be removed therefrom, the need to remove the collar does in fact arise, primarily as necessitated by change in ownership of the cylinder.
Such a collar is generally put on a cylinder by being placed down over the neck of the cylinder, whereupon the metal on the top of the cylinder is swaged over the cylinder to lock it in place. Such technique for connecting the collar to the cylinder makes it difficult to subsequently remove the collar. Presently, collars are chiseled off, beat off with a hammer, severed with a cutting torch, pierced with hole saws, cut with abrasive discs, and pulled off hydraulically.
All of the preceding methods are slow and very time consuming and present the possibility of damaging the cylinder itself. Accordingly, there is a need for a simple technique for removing cylinder collars, one which can be done rapidly without the possibility of damaging the cylinder. Heretofore, such a technique has been unavailable.